


In which Grant Ward realizes something

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, cuteness abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car ride leads Ward to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Grant Ward realizes something

This time, May accompanied them on their outing – they had an off day after a mission that took place by the sea. To celebrate their free time, they went to the beach. The water was too cold to swim, but they had a nice picnic, and made a fire at night, talking and joking around. It was a lovely evening, and they even got Agent May to laugh, which was a welcome sight for everyone. 

The day was tiring, though, and they have an hour drive back. Agent May steps into the driver’s seat, and Skye sits next to her, which leaves Ward in the back seat. Simmons sits between him and Fitz. The latter is leaning his head against the window, his eyes closed and soon enough, Simmons’ head is resting on his shoulder. Ward watches them for a second, then looks out the window on his side, watching the trees as they pass by.

As the vehicle hits a bump, Ward feels something hit his shoulder softly. He turns his head slightly, and notices Simmons resting against him, her cheek laying against his upper arm. He shifts a little so she rests more comfortably, ignoring the odd sensation this closeness creates in his chest.

He’s gotten good at this : ignoring the warmth he feels when he’s around Simmons. He’s sometimes conscious of it, sometimes not. Right now, he feels very aware of the tension in his body ; and yet, he feels strangely at ease. Simmons turns slightly in her sleep, her hand coming to rest above his wrist.

He swallows, almost rolling his eyes at himself. What is he, a teenage boy, flustered because a  _girl_  is touching him ? He hasn’t been shy in a long time, and he sees no reason why Simmons should affect him so much. He quickly glances ahead : May is driving, and Skye has her headphones on, thankfully paying no attention to him. He bets she would be  _thrilled_  about this.

Simmons’ fingers feel cold against his skin, and he’s pretty sure he feels her shiver. The air in the car isn’t that cold, though… maybe he should ask May to turn on the heat ? But that would draw attention to him, to them…it might wake up Simmons. She might lean against Fitz again. Away from him.

He really doesn’t want that.

Softly, he places his other hand above hers, his breath catching in his throat a bit. He warms her fingers with his palm and strokes the back of her hand with his thumb, very carefully. He almost slaps himself.

He’s pretty sure this constitutes as cuddling.

But she’s asleep. If she woke up, would she be horrified ? Would she draw away ? Would she see it as a friendly gesture ? She seems pretty affectionate with Fitz, after all… isn’t Ward her friend as well ? They’ve danced before. They’ve held hands once before as well.

Ward sighs quietly. Why is this so complicated ?

She’s just a friend, a teammate, who happens to be asleep, and whose hand is quite cold. Nothing more.

She shifts in her sleep, leaning on him more, and he shuts his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. How is it that he feels so on edge and so relaxed at the same time ?

He carefully rests his cheek on the top of her head, feeling his whole body relax, his thumb still caressing the now warmer skin of her hand. He doesn’t fall asleep, though, and he opens his eyes again, staring ahead.

As they reach their destination, he, quite regretfully, straightens up and pulls his hand away. He resists the urge to kiss the top of her head and moves his shoulder a little to nudge her into waking.

She does, blinking, still a little dazed from her nap. She takes a few seconds to realize where she is, and she sits up, her eyes widening a little.

-          Oh… oh, sorry, she whispers, looking up at Ward, her cheeks reddening slightly in the darkness. I didn’t mean to…

-          It’s okay, he answers quietly. I didn’t mind.

-          You didn’t ? … You didn’t.  _Oh_. All right, then.

He resists the urge to smile at her obvious flustered state. At least, he’s not the only one getting flustered over nothing. She looks away and nudges Fitz awake. As soon as they leave the car, they walk off, and Ward follows, trailing behind, thoughts whirling in his mind.

-          I saw you.

He turns. Next to him, a tired-looking, yet grinning, Skye is staring at him, walking next to him towards the door behind Agent May.

-          Saw what ? Ward asks, feigning ignorance.

-          The cuddling, Skye whispers.

-          I don’t  _cuddle_. She just … fell asleep.

-          Yeah. Right, Skye snorts.

-          Skye…

-          All right ! Shutting up, now. But it was sweet. It looked sweet. Be sure to invite me to the wedding.

-          Good night, guys !

Ward looks up : Simmons, trailing behind Fitz, is waving at them as they get inside. As he watches her disappear behind the door, he feels his chest constrict despite himself, and he realizes how badly he wanted the car ride to last longer.

He doesn’t bid Skye goodnight, too wrapped up in his thoughts. As he gets into bed, he sighs and buries his face into his pillow before shifting to rest on his back, staring at the ceiling before whispering into the dark, an odd sense of realization coming over him :

-           _Damn it_. 


End file.
